After Eight
by Midwintertears
Summary: Séquelle de Mint. Alors que Harry et Hermione flirtaient sous la tente et que Ron en désespérait, il ignorait que quelqu'un d'autre aimait la menthe...


Auteur: Midwintertears

Titre: After Eight

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Genre: Drame/Romance

Contexte: Tome 7

Rating: K+

Avertissement: slash

Disclaimer: Tout cela appartient à notre chère et adorée déesse JKR, même si nous les auteurs de fics, on fait rien qu'à changer des trucs dans ce qu'elle fait.

J'ai dit que c'était une séquelle de _Mint_, mais en réalité, les deux se passent presqu'en même temps, on va dire que ce sont plutôt les "Face A/Face B" de la même histoire.

* * *

**After Eight**

Ceci était la première réunion des AAEA, des Amateurs d'After Eight Anonymes. Enfin, peut-être pas si anonymes que ça, car Draco connaissait parfaitement le garçon devant lui, et lui le connaissait aussi.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Weasley?

—Je pourrais te poser la même question, Malfoy!

Draco savait très bien ce qu'il faisait en ces lieux, la confiserie de Miss Wintergreen: il s'achetait du chocolat à la menthe, car avec le Lord Noir au Manoir, l'ambiance morbide en permanence et les repas qui se transformaient systématiquement en réunions stratégiques, il lui fallait bien ça comme dernier petit plaisir à s'accorder. Mais la présence de Weasley était bien moins explicable, celui-ci étant supposé être cloué au lit chez lui par une éclabouille. Pourtant il était là, et sa peau claire ne comportait aucune autre marque que ses éternelles taches de rousseur.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? répéta Draco.

—Et bien, au cas où cela ne serait pas évident, je m'achète un paquet d'After Eight.

—Tu ne devrais pas être ici…

Weasley sembla mal à l'aise pendant une fraction de seconde, comme si, réellement, sa place était effectivement ailleurs. Mais il se reprit rapidement:

—Pourquoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'entrer dans cette boutique? Il y a ton nom marqué dessus?

—C'est pas ça, c'est que tu…

—Voilà votre paquet, au suivant ! l'interrompit Miss Wintergreen.

—Euh…, fit Draco, pris de court, une boîte de vos excellents After Eight, s'il vous plait.

—Tout de suite, monsieur!

Il se retourna vers Weasley pour le regarder méchamment. Le rouquin avait déjà ouvert son paquet et mordillait un chocolat avec un air de défi.

—T'as si faim que ça?

—Pauvre débile…

Draco se sentit tout à coup énervé, car quelque chose clochait dans cette situation. Weasley n'était pas malade comme tout le monde le croyait à Poudlard, alors que sa sœur n'hésitait pas à entretenir cette fausse rumeur…

Il songea que c'était le moment idéal pour tester l'efficacité des cours de légilimancie que sa tante Bellatrix lui avait donnés. Il avait peur d'obtenir un résultat médiocre car il n'était pas question de sortir sa baguette au milieu d'une confiserie, ni de prononcer la formule à voix haute. Par chance, Weasley ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, et Draco parvint à pénétrer son esprit durant quelques secondes.

Ce fut court mais intense.

Draco ignorait trop d'éléments pour reconstituer avec exactitude les évènements, mais il n'y avait plus aucun doute: cette maladie était bien bidon. Les visages de Potter et Granger. Un plan. Une dispute. De la menthe. Granger. Un médaillon. Granger. Qui souriait à Potter. Weasley qui doutait. Potter qui gueulait sur Weasley, qui lui disait qu'il pouvait partir. Weasley qui décidait de suivre ce conseil. Granger qui ne disait rien. De la rage. Du désespoir. Des Rafleurs.

Draco aurait bien voulut savoir ce que Weasley était devenu ensuite, ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où il combattait les Rafleurs et celui où il se tenait devant lui, dans cette confiserie. Mais quelques secondes avaient suffi pour que le rouquin remarque l'intrusion dans son jardin secret, et avec une violence phénoménale, il avait repoussé Draco. Draco qui en fut déstabilisé et laissa échapper quelques images de ce qui se passait au Manoir. Le visage de Weasley, d'abord furieux de ce coup bas, en devint presqu'impressionné.

Il rangea sa boîte dans son sac et prit la tangente, hors du magasin, sous la neige. Encore un peu chamboulé, Draco paya Miss Wintergreen, prit son paquet et fila à la poursuite de Weasley.

Le paysage au dehors était blanc et gris. Draco n'eut aucun mal à repérer son fuyard, avoir des cheveux roux n'étant pas l'idéal pour se fondre dans pareil décor.

Il le vit s'engouffrer dans une petite ruelle. Il s'approcha avec précaution, tentant de ne pas se faire repérer.

—…_Ron…_

La voix de Granger.

Il jeta une œillade, certain de découvrir que Weasley était attendu par ses deux petits copains, mais le rouquin était seul. Il tenait dans la main un étrange objet en métal argenté, de la taille d'un harmonica. Draco fronça les sourcils. Weasley actionna l'objet à la manière de ce que les Moldus appelaient un briquet. Une boule lumineuse en jaillit. Weasley la regardait comme fasciné, et Draco le comprenait, il y avait quelque chose qui émanait de cette lumière, quelque chose qui diffusait un sentiment de bien-être et de chaleur dans ses veines à simplement la contempler. Le rouquin semblait avoir oublié tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, Draco aurait quitté sa cachette pour se planter à dix centimètres de lui, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

Et la boule entra dans la poitrine de Weasley, près de son cœur. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, un air paisible se posa sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux, comme s'il était en pleine méditation.

Et puis «pop».

Il avait transplané.

oOoOOOoOo

Il rangea les chocolats dans l'armoire à côté de son lit après en avoir pris un.

Ce qu'il avait appris de Weasley aujourd'hui avait de quoi laisser songeur…Il se demanda s'il devait en parler à quelqu'un, à son père, au Lord Noir…peut-être pas, peut-être que ça n'avait aucune importance et qu'on se moquerait de lui.

Potter et Granger, tout d'abord. Weasley était parti avec eux, donc? La presse relatait bien que Potter était en vadrouille on ne sait où avec sa Sang-de-Bourbe, et que probablement ils se cachaient, ils se terraient comme des lapins effrayés par le Lord Noir…mais Weasley était avec eux…Weasley aimait trop sa famille pour fuir en l'abandonnant…donc, le fabuleux Trio ne se cachait pas par peur, ils mijotaient quelque chose tous les trois, comme d'habitude…Weasley venait juste de briser sa couverture.

Il déballa le chocolat.

La dispute, ensuite. Draco ne parvenait pas bien à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Mais une chose lui paraissait certaine: Weasley avait éprouvé des sentiments très négatifs envers ses deux amis et les avaient quittés sous l'effet de la colère, ce qu'il avait l'air de regretter par la suite.

Il croqua un morceau d'After Eight, goûtant les saveurs mélangées de la menthe et du chocolat qu'il appréciait tant.

Draco avait toujours pensé que Weasley n'était qu'une espèce de chienchien de Potter, un larbin qui le suivait partout et sans réfléchir. Mais visiblement, il s'était trompé. Visiblement, tout n'était pas rose dans le petit monde de Potter le Magnifique.

Visiblement, Weasley pensait par lui-même, il n'hésitait pas à se dresser devant Potter et celui-ci le chassait quand il le contredisait…c'était du moins comme ça que Draco avait compris.

Et pour finir, quelle était cette étrange boule de lumière? Pour ça, Draco n'avait aucune réponse.

Il avala le chocolat et se coucha sur son lit.

Ça ne valait probablement pas la peine d'en parler à son père ou à qui que ce soit.

De toute façon, personne ne l'écoutait ici, il ne comptait pas.

oOoOOOoOo

Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient, mais ils devaient chercher un moyen de détruire Voldemort, songeait Draco. Pour cette raison, il décida de les laisser faire, de garder ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Weasley pour lui.

Car ils étaient son unique chance de salut. L'espoir qui lui restait.

Il avait fait mine de ne pas les reconnaître, mais à présent, la chère Tatie Bella torturait Granger devant ses yeux.

Il se demandait des fois, ce que Weasley avait déduit des quelques bribes de souvenirs qu'il avait laissé échapper lors de leur contact mental. Avait-il deviné ?

La solitude.

La honte.

La tristesse.

Et la faible lueur d'espérance.

Tout ce que sa vie était devenue.

Weasley l'avait-il deviné?

Granger hurlait. Des cris déchirants. Ils étaient si fragiles, ces héros. Dire que c'était ça, son unique espoir…aussi fragiles que lui.

Weasley était fragile. Mais en même temps il était fort. Fort pour s'être dressé devant Potter, fragile pour être parti sur un coup de tête, mené par le bout du nez par ses émotions. Mais il était revenu, puisqu'il était avec eux. Était-il revenu parce qu'il était fragile, qu'il avait quémandé le pardon des autres en rampant? Ou était-il revenu parce qu'il était fort, parce qu'il savait que sa place était auprès d'eux et qu'il devait répondre présent quand ils avaient besoin de lui?

Des larmes vinrent perler aux yeux de Granger. Weasley hurlait. Au moins autant qu'elle.

Il hurlait, et Draco le sentait fou d'amour pour cette fille. Ça devait être ça.

Elle cria encore, il la regarda souffrir, et curieusement, c'étaient les hurlements de Weasley qui lui déchiraient le plus l'âme et le remuaient au-dedans.

Potter ne criait pas. Draco les imaginaient tous les deux, dans leurs cachots. Weasley animé et hurlant, Potter froid comme un bloc de marbre. Soudain, il se sentit comme happé hors de la scène, comme s'il contemplait un monde auquel il n'appartenait pas. Il ne sentait plus que la présence du rouquin en bas. Il semblait si vivant et si débordant de sentiments. Les autres protagonistes n'étaient que des statues sans âme.

Weasley était revenu pour aider les deux autres et non en espérant qu'ils le reprennent. Il était trop fier. Maintenant, Draco le savait. Weasley jouait un rôle, il était indépendant, et il deviendrait un héros, s'il survivait à aujourd'hui.

Et Draco l'espérait. Lui aussi sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Weasley cessa de crier. Peut-être que lui et Potter avaient un nouveau plan. Draco se prit à espérer de toute son âme que cela soit le cas.

Il voudrait que la boule lumineuse, quoi qu'elle soit, revienne. Il voudrait en avoir une qui entre en lui aussi. Pour connaître ce que Weasley a connu, ce phénomène merveilleux qui semblait l'avoir transformé en héros. Draco n'avait jamais été courageux, depuis toujours, il n'était qu'un lâche. A la place de Weasley, il ne serait jamais revenu vers Potter et Granger, il les aurait même plantés bien avant…en fait, il ne serait même pas parti avec eux, et il aurait bel et bien fait croire à une maladie pour se cacher…

Mais pas Weasley. Lui n'était pas lâche. Et c'était pour ça qu'il hurlait, pour montrer que lui, il se battait, lui, il aimait. Lui, il n'abandonnerait pas. Et Draco se mit à l'envier, tout en ayant mal pour lui.

oOoOOOoOo

Froid.

Draco frissonnait encore, enroulé en boule au fond de son lit. La boîte d'After Eight était vide, son dernier petit plaisir n'était plus là pour le réchauffer.

Parfois, il pleurait d'être aussi pathétique. Pourquoi ne combattait-il pas, comme Weasley et les autres? Fichue lâcheté.

Il savait qu'il faisait fausse route, mais il se sentait trop paralysé pour faire marche arrière.

Ils avaient réussi à s'échapper, ce jour-là, et même Ollivander et la fille Lovegood s'étaient enfuis avec eux. Mais Draco ne cessait de se demande ce qu'ils étaient devenus, depuis. Et ce qu'il se demandait plus encore, c'est ce que lui serait devenu s'il les avait suivis. S'il en avait profité pour fausser compagnie à son père et à sa tante, s'il avait attrapé une de leurs mains avant qu'ils ne transplanent…

Peut-être serait-il avec eux dans un endroit sûr, à discuter d'un plan efficace pour mettre fin à la guerre. Peut-être en apprendrait-il plus sur la boule lumineuse et sur Weasley…

Weasley…

Mais ça n'aurait pas marché, de toute façon, pensait-il. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui aurait tendu la main. Comme il les comprenait! Il était un ennemi. Il était même presque un meurtrier, sauf qu'encore une fois, il avait été trop couard pour tuer Dumbledore. Ils ne voudraient jamais de lui parmi eux. Et d'un autre côté, ça lui convenait bien, il ne se sentait pas l'étoffe d'un héros, il se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais eu les épaules assez larges pour endosser pareille rôle…Weasley était tant méritant. Weasley, ce type que personne n'avait désigné pour accomplir un destin brillant comme c'était le cas de Potter, Weasley qui ne s'était jeté dans la mêlée que parce qu'il avait choisi de le faire.

Il s'enroulait et se tournait dans ses draps. Dehors, le temps était gris et morne à souhait. On aurait dit que le ciel avait décidé que c'était un jour pour pleurer. C'était lui qui se terrait comme un animal effrayé par le Lord Noir. Il se consolait comme il pouvait.

Weasley…

Ron.

Tout ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'était un peu de chaleur. La chaleur que dégageaient Ron et les deux autres. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils s'avaient les uns les autres. Parce qu'ils avaient un idéal. Parce qu'ils avaient encore de l'espoir. Parce qu'ils y croyaient encore.

Et pour cela, Draco aurait voulu être avec eux.

oOoOOOoOo

«Non».

Draco sentit comme un trou se creuser dans sa poitrine, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Les lèvres de Ron et celles de Granger se touchèrent, et Draco vit son monde tomber par terre en même temps que les crochets que la jeune-fille venait de lâcher.

Oui, bien entendu, Ron aimait Granger, ça il le savait. Mais qu'elle l'aime en retour, il ne s'y était même pas attendu. Potter n'avait pas l'air d'y croire non plus. Draco se demandait même si Granger elle-même y croyait. Deux minutes plus tôt, il l'avait entendue expliquer à Potter combien Ron s'était montré brillant, une histoire de basilic et de fourchelang, et elle avait clairement la tête de celle qui venait de voir quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir. Comme si tout à coup elle avait remarqué qu'il était aussi capable que Potter.

«Non».

En quoi ça le dérangeait au fait? Il ne le savait pas, il savait juste que ça le dérangeait, point à la ligne.

Granger regardait Ron d'un air indéchiffrable, Draco tenta de trouver dans ses yeux ce à quoi devait ressembler l'amour, mais il avait du mal, elle était de profil par rapport à lui et ce n'était pas facile. C'était sans doute pour ça. Aucun des trois n'avait même remarqué sa présence, pour eux, il ne comptait pas. Il ne comptait pour personne.

—Et donc, tu m'aimes? demanda soudain le roux.

—Je crois que la réponse est claire, répondit-elle.

Elle tenta de se rapprocher de lui pour l'embrasser encore, mais Ron ne semblait pas apprécier cette perspective, il la repoussa. Et Draco se surprit à penser que c'était mieux ainsi. Ron dit à Granger que non, ce n'est pas clair, qu'il voulait l'entendre le lui dire sincèrement. Elle ne le fera pas, pensa Draco, car il ne l'en croyait pas capable. Ron insistait, Granger balbutiait sans se décider. Potter semblait sur le point de perdre patience —sans doute qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec ce genre d'histoire, celui-là—, et tous attendaient que Granger démontre une fois pour toutes son amour pour Ron.

—Je ne peux pas te donner une réponse comme ça!

Draco s'en doutait. Il lisait le regard de Ron: pas besoin de légilimancie pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait. A la fois, il était déçu, à la fois, il était comme soulagé. Il s'extirpa de l'étreinte de Granger et lui assena que lui n'avait aucune envie de construire une histoire d'amour avec elle si ça partait comme ça. Elle protesta. Il lui parla alors de menthe et de verveine, de caresses. Il lui adressait des regards blessés, et elle protestait encore.

—Hermione…je préfère qu'on reste juste amis, conclut le rouquin avant de ressortir son engin bizarre et libérer une flamme qui s'envola.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla, Granger regardait la flamme disparaître comme en un soupir.

oOoOOOoOo

Draco serra la baguette empruntée à sa mère dans ses doigts. Accompagnés de ses deux fidèles Crabbe et Goyle, il fit irruption dans la salle où ses trois ennemis cherchaient il ne savait quoi.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas leur mettre de bâtons dans les roues, et d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'illusion d'y arriver, même en essayant vraiment. Ils voulaient juste…être près d'eux, être près de Ron. Savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Alors il marqua son entrée:

—Potter, c'est ma baguette que tu as là?

L'autre lui répondit que maintenant, c'était la sienne, car il l'avait gagnée. Cela n'améliora pas l'humeur de Draco. Potter lui demanda alors ce qu'ils faisaient là, et Crabbe s'autorisa à répondre qu'il espérait obtenir une récompense. Draco était partagé. Il voulait une fin à cette guerre, mais regarder Potter en face lui rappelait à quel point il le haïssait, Saint-Potter le Magnifique, qui présentement les narguait. Il ne savait pas exactement comment agir maintenant.

—Harry? appela soudain la voix de Ron, à qui tu parles?

Draco se sentit parcouru d'un frisson à l'entente de son timbre. Ce Weasley de malheur lui faisait un effet étrange. Mais déjà Crabbe levait sa baguette et attaquait Potter. Draco tenta de le calmer, mais son ex-«ami» ne voulait rien entendre.

—Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Nouveau frisson.

Crabbe imita Ron avec une voix de fausset et Draco trouva cela vulgaire et insultant. Crabbe n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, il lançait des sorts, tentait des tuer Ron, Potter et Granger. Ceux-ci se défendaient, Draco tentait de résonner Crabbe en vain. La scène était confuse. Et tout à coup, l'autre idiot le fit. Le feudeymon. Draco essaya de fuir, tout en se demandant comment les autres allaient s'en sortir. Il secoua Goyle tombé inconscient. Perché sur une pile d'objets, il vit Potter…

oOoOOOoOo

Il ne comptait pas.

Serré contre Lucius et Narcissa, Draco regardait les autres, les vainqueurs, jubiler et faire la fête. Les Malfoy ne comptaient pas, ne comptaient plus.

Ron riait avec ses amis, même si son regard était encore un peu triste quand il le tournait vers Granger. Draco se rappela tout ce qu'il lui avait dit aujourd'hui: «Harry, si on meurt pour eux, je te tue!», «C'est la deuxième fois qu'on te sauve aujourd'hui, bâtard!». Tellement mérité et tellement vrai. C'était le prix à payer pour être lâche. Ron au moins, il avait regardé Voldemort droit dans les yeux pour lui dire que, non, Harry ne se serait jamais rendu comme ça.

Le trio s'éloigna, cependant. Draco décida de les suivre. Il délaissa ses parents, sa mère tremblait dans les bras de son père.

Les trois amis parlaient de Rogue et d'un souvenir. Et de reliques de la mort (hein?) et de horcrumachins (re-hein?). Ils se séparèrent, Ron quittant les deux autres. Il regarda en arrière, et assista avec mélancolie au spectacle de Potter et Granger s'embrassant. Il avait l'air contrarié, même pire que ça, anéanti. Draco s'approcha de lui.

—Hem, toussota-t-il.

—Malfoy?

—Salut, euh…Weas…Ron…

Le roux le toisa.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Draco était vraiment mal à l'aise. Il fouilla nerveusement sa poche, et tendit sa trouvaille à Ron.

—Un After Eight? Mais tu crois que je ne pense qu'à bouffer ou quoi?

—Non…je…je sais que tu aimes ça et…

Ron soupira d'exaspération, l'air de penser: «Parfait, tant de gens à Poudlard, et c'est sur l'autre crétin de Malfoy que je suis tombé! Super!»

—Tu aimais Granger?

Draco regretta sa question immédiatement. Ron émit un sifflement entre ses dents et roula des yeux.

—De quoi je me mêle? T'as un problème avec l'idée d'être amoureux d'une fille de Moldus?

—Sauf que c'est de Potter dont elle est amoureuse.

Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, Draco n'aurait su dire si c'était de colère ou de honte. Il fit encore un pas vers le rouquin, lui mit le chocolat de force dans la main.

—Je voulais te l'offrir parce que…

Draco chercha ses mots.

—…parce que Potter et Granger ne savent pas que nous nous sommes rencontrés quand tu les as quittés! C'est comme un secret entre nous.

Ron eut l'air de se rappeler que Draco avait vu la dispute avec Harry dans son esprit. Il fit une grimace et regarda à nouveau ses deux amis en train de s'étreindre.

—J'ai bien fait de les laisser seuls en tête à tête, ça leur a bien profité, tout compte fait…

—Tu es vraiment courageux d'être revenu vers eux, dit soudainement Draco.

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil: Malfoy qui lui faisait des compliments? Elle était raide celle-là, comme s'il ne souffrait pas assez de savoir qu'Hermione avait encore choisi Harry plutôt que lui, il fallait en plus qu'il se fasse importuner par l'autre peroxydé! Il essuya une larme naissante dans son œil gauche et s'enfuit dans un couloir.

—Weas...Ron! Non, ne t'avise pas de faire un seul pas de plus!

Draco avait crié cela dans le couloir de Poudlard comme un fou. Sa propre audace l'étonnait. Ron semblait furieux alors qu'il le regardait courir vers lui à bout de souffle.

—Ron, écoute une minute ! Il faut que je le dise pendant que je suis encore assez fou pour le faire …, expira Draco, haletant et passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, je t'aime.

Cela acheva de faire fuir Ron.

oOoOOOoOo

Le soleil martelait les pavés du Chemin de Traverse. La chaleur estivale était en désaccord avec l'état moral de Draco, qui en était plutôt au stade du rayon de soleil unique qui perçait entre les flocons. Il passa la porte de la boutique.

C'était plus grand vu de l'intérieur, et cela fourmillait de cliquetis mécaniques, de cris de petits animaux et d'explosions d'origine douteuse de temps à autres. Il n'y avait personne au comptoir, cependant. Il attendit, contemplant ce qui ressemblait à un attrape-rêves indien vert fluo clignotant. En reculant maladroitement, il fit tomber une poupée russe ensorcelée qui se mit à pleurer une fois à terre, ses pleurs multipliés par les poupées contenues à l'intérieur. Il s'empressa de la ramasser, quand il vit l'ombre de quelqu'un se matérialiser au-dessus de lui.

—Malfoy, je peux t'aider?

Le voilà mon rayon de soleil sous la neige, pensa Draco. Il avait entendu dire que Ron travaillait dans la boutique de son frère, ayant préféré ne pas recommencer une année à Poudlard, comme Granger l'avait fait. Il n'avait pas l'air content de le voir là.

—Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier? demanda Ron en s'efforçant à prendre un ton commercial.

—Toi. Je te cherchais toi.

Ron soupira.

—C'est pas vrai…

—Si…

—Tu m'énerves. Depuis que tu m'as dit ça, il y a quelques mois, je n'arrête pas d'y penser.

—Ah oui?

Un rayon d'espoir pointait au travers de la brume.

—Je n'arrête pas de réfléchir…de réfléchir à comment tu pourrais…enfin…

Draco y avait aussi beaucoup pensé. Ce jour-là à Poudlard, ce «je t'aime» était sorti de manière tellement inattendue…Il ne comprenait que trop bien la réaction de Ron. Comment se comporter quand votre ennemi, celui qui vous avait toujours témoigné du mépris, pour votre famille, pour vos amis, qui vous avait combattu, celui-là même vous annonçait qu'il vous aimait? Ce n'était de plus pas l'idéal à entendre après avoir «rompu» avec Granger.

—Ecoute, Malfoy, je me fiche de ce que tu vas me dire, tu es complètement cinglé! Tu vas me rendre complètement cinglé! Tu sais que ça me travaille depuis? Que du coup, je me suis mis à imaginer des choses? Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête? Oh, peu importe, je ne veux même pas savoir. Retourne dans ton manoir, va-t-en…

—S'il te plait…

Ron n'avait jamais vu Draco comme ça. Hum, peut-être qu'il disait la vérité. Peut-être qu'il fallait lui laisser une chance.

—Bon…je vais prendre ma pause…tu veux que nous allions manger une glace?

oOoOOOoOo

Bien entendu, Florian Fortarôme proposait de la glace à la menthe garnie d'éclats de chocolat, de la glace After Eight.

—J'ai tenté de t'imaginer, dit Ron, toi, ce que tu es devenu ces deux dernières années…en sixième, comme tu avais la mission pas très jojo de tuer Dumbledore…ton père en prison, la disgrâce sur ta famille…puis l'année suivante, ta maison prise d'assaut par un mage noir…je me rappelle des images que tu m'as involontairement transmises chez Miss Wintergreen…

Draco retint son souffle.

—Tu as du être si seul, si triste. Malfoy…ton univers doré, il n'existe plus, hein? C'est pour ça que tu es malheureux?

Ainsi Ron avait compris. Et il avait pitié de lui. C'était un début, même si la fierté de Draco en prenait un coup. Ron croqua dans la boule de glace verte et reprit :

—Comment tu peux être amoureux de moi? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me trouves.

— La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas. Je dois être effectivement cinglé. J'ai dit que je t'aimais, juste comme ça, et ça m'a paru évident que c'était vrai, parce que j'avais réussi à le dire.

Ron repensa au fait qu'Hermione n'en avait pas été capable, elle, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait tiré une croix sur elle.

—Moi aussi, j'ai repensé à ce que j'ai vu dans ton esprit, continua Draco, et j'en ai passé des nuits sans sommeil, en pensant à toi. Oui, à toi, c'est fou, je ne le veux pas, mais c'est ce que je ressens! En fait, si, c'est ce que je veux. Quand j'ai compris ce que tu faisais, je me suis rendu compte que moi je n'étais rien, que j'avais gâché ma vie, car je voudrais être comme toi. Je voudrais faire partie de ton monde…

—Ce n'est pas drôle d'être moi, assura Ron, je suis toujours le deuxième après Harry, et non, c'est pas drôle. Même Hermione, il l'a eue.

—Si toi tu es un loser, que dire de moi?

Ce disant, Draco avait attrapé Ron par les épaules, les deux ayant fini leur glace. Le rouquin frissonna. Draco avait parlé du fond du cœur, comme il n'avait jamais parlé. Alors, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une étreinte apparemment absurde mais tendre dans les bras de Draco Malfoy, le genre d'étreinte que ni Hermione ni sa mère ne lui avait jamais fait goûter. L'idée d'embrasser un garçon ne lui était jamais venue, mais pourquoi pas. Après tout, Malfoy aimait la menthe, lui. Malfoy, qui lui dit:

—Mon cœur est à toi. Complètement à toi.


End file.
